Cas, Dean, and a Christmas Tree
by FangirlingPetrichor
Summary: Set in early December, early stages of Destiel at the moment, but may grow depending on reviews. Currently one-shot but I might add to it (fluff guaranteed) :) I am putting no spoilers in this summary :3 Please review


**This is currently a Supernatural one-shot, but if I decide I'll continue it then it may change into a Destiel fanfic, depending on the reviews (so please review telling me your thoughts :D) Enjoy~**

* * *

As the snow started to drift in specks past the windows in early December, the Winchesters and Cas set off to Bobby's to celebrate Christmas before they packed up for a bought of hunting that Sam had just come across.

Upon arriving, Bobby hobbled over to them and greeted them, welcoming them inside. With the Winchesters' coats up on the rack and Cas refusing to remove his trench coat, they were about settled in front of a toasty fire when Bobby hauled in a massive tree that he insisted be decorated. He also produced a box of some shiny new ornaments and some dusty old ones that look like they were drawn up from some ancient celllar.

"Here ya go idjits," Bobby said, and dumped the boxes on Dean, Sam, and Cas.

Cas carried the boxes over to the tree, whilst Sam figured out how they were going to get the tree upright. Dean's moans about moving were heard from the couch.

The angel's fingers delved into the stacks of shiny baubles and reams of tinsel, his bright blue eyes excited about the decorations. He was called over by Sam to haul up the tree, and Dean just sulked still on the sofa. Once the tree was up and Cas was made to get the angel at the top, despite his complains about the depiction of Gabriel, they began decorating. Dean, tired from the drive, begrudgingly got up after a shouting at from his brother. He reluctantly held bundles of tinsel as his brother and the excited angel flitted about smothering the tree in colours and lights.

Sam eventually went to help Bobby with preparations for food, leaving Dean with instructions to be more lively. The older brother ended up sitting under the tree passing baubles up for the angel to marvel at and then hang on branches. After one particularly shiny bauble, that Cas took forever staring into, Dean reached up and prodded the angel in the stomach to hurry him along, long tired of this arduous process when all he wanted was some shut eye.

However, he heard a squeak from the angel, and craned his neck up to look at what happened. Cas was bent slightly, clutching where Dean had prodded him, small tears in his eyes. Dean's eyes widened, slowly reached up, his movements followed by the angel's blue eyes. He lightly touched Cas in the stomach, and Cas once again emitted some tearful laughter, not quite sure himself what this was.

Dean woke up from his sulk and a broad grin shot across his face, he leapt up and held his fingers pointed towards the angel, who was backing away in an arc, so that he ended up in the protective branches of the tree. Dean pounced forward, and attacked Cas' stomach with his fingers, crying with laughter as Cas squeaked and cackled and begged him to stop the torture.

"Not just his stomach," Dean thought, "Maybe..." and pinned down Cas and pulled off his coat, then fingered and prodded Cas' armpit to which Cas howled and tried to attack Dean back, but to no avail. Then Dean put his arm round behind the angel, trying to get to his wing base. The two ended up entwined, and fell to the floor and struck about in the tinsel, Dean running his hands round Cas' torso, gently picking at his wing base, and touching round his ribs and armpits, Cas writhing about beneath him, still shrieking.

Sam burst into the room, whisk as a weapon at the ready, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He shouted, clearly ready for some attacker, then he noticed Cas and Dean wrapped round each other and half buried in tinsel, tears streaked down their faces.

"G- Guys what happened?" Sam asked panicked.

Cas whimpered and Dean laughed, his chest aching. Dean strained up to look at his brother's worried face, gulping back tears and holding down Cas' shaking form, choking out, "Sam... Sam, Cas is TICKLISH."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my lovely :) Now go review!**


End file.
